There is a continuing need to improve the performace of automotive engines, especially in respect to fuel economy and emissions. For this purpose, many types of engine control systems have been devised including closed loop control systems in which an adjustment of an engine control variable is made in response to measurement of a controlled variable which is selected as an index of one aspect of engine performance. It is desirable to effect control of the engine according to a controlled variable which provides a reliable measure of engine performance, especially in respect to the desired performance goal such as fuel economy, emissions, or the like. It is well known that one of the most important indices of engine performance is the value of engine output torque. This invention provides an engine control system which utilizes a control signal representative of the actual instantaneous value of engine output torque for the control of a selected engine operating parameter.